Folge 33
Dragon Kingdom Teil 4 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm Bride des Raiju Clans]]thumb|[[Canku the Cruel Brutale Zerstörerin]]thumb|[[Bao the Panther Letzter Überlebender des Siyu Clans]]thumb|[[NICOLE the Holo-Lynx Künstliche Intelligenz]] Espio: Ich habe gehört, dass Canku ausgebrochen ist und als ich Cream sah, rief ich ihre Mutter an. Vanilla: Um dich abzuholen. Cream: Was? Sally: NICOLE? NICOLE: Wartet, ich empfange Sally. Was ist los? Sally: Die Bride des Raiju Clans kommt und will was gegen Canku ausrichten können. Bei Sonic Canku: Die Raiju Bride? Was ist denn diese kleine Lüchsin hier? CS: Ich bin die Bride des Raiju Clans, Conquering Storm und ich bin hier, dich wieder dahin zu treten, wo du hergekommen bist. Canku: Große Worte für eine kleine Lüchsin mit blöden Hut. CS: Ich mag den Hut. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht? Canku: Und was, wenn es mich stört? CS: Sage es und du siehst, was passiert. Canku: Ich bin die Bride des Mao You Clans, der mächtigste... CS: Clan ist allerdings der Raiju Clan. Canku: Gut, kämpfen wir. Damit du deine große Klappe hältst! Canku springt auf CS, doch sie gibt ihr einen Kinnhaken. Canku: OH! CS: Ist das alles, was Canku the Cruel drauf hat? Canku: Du hast mich wirklich angegriffen. Dann bist du wirklich versessen auf deinem Tod! CS: Wer sagt, dass du überhaupt in der Nähe davon kommst? Canku greift sie mit Tritten und Schlägen und Tritte und Schlägen an, doch CS blockt eins nach dem anderen ab. Canku: Du hast Mut, dass muss man dir lassen. CS: Und du hast oben anscheinend viel Luft sonst würdest du jetzt... CS springt nach oben und tritt Canku ins Gesicht. CS: ...nicht Sterne sehen. Canku: Das wirst du bereuen! Canku greift wieder CS an, doch sie blockt eins nach dem anderen ab. Canku macht eine Falcon-Punch ähnliche Attacke, doch CS hält die Faust fest und haut ihr ins Gesicht. Canku fällt nach hinten und hat Nasenbluten. Canku: JETZT BRINGE ICH DICH INS JENSEITS! CS: Dann versuch es. CS macht viele Klone von sich. CS: Versuch doch, mich zu finden. Canku wirft Kunai auf viele von denen, aber wird hinterrücks von hinten in den Rücken getreten. CS: Närrin. Das sowas wie du Ninjutsu erlernen darf. Canku: HALTE ENDLICH DEINE FRESSE! Canku gibt CS einen Ellbogencheck ins Auge, doch CS hält sich nur das Auge zu und springt mit einem Salto nach hinten. Canku: SCHMERZT ES? CS: Nö. Canku: DU SPÜRST GLEICH MEHR! Canku tritt einfach CS gegen die Wand, als ob sie ein Ball wäre und knallt mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Conquering Storm blutet am Kopf, aber steht immer noch. Canku: DU SOLLTEST TOT SEIN! Bao: Conquering Storm, sie haben schon gezeigt, wie gut sie sind, aber mit der Verletzung sollten sie ins Krankenhaus! Sonic: Ja, Connie! CS: NENN MICH NICHT CONNIE! CS zückt ein Messer und geht auf Sonic los. Sonic:OK. CS: Na also. Canku rennt auf CS zu, doch sie nimmt Canku mit einer Hand und wirft Canku gegen die selbe Wand. CS: Hmmm, Strange, isn't it? Canku: HALT DEINE FRESSE, BEVOR ICH SIE POLIERE! CS: Meine ist aber sauber, ach was solls... CS tritt Canku gegen die Wand Bao: Sie ist schlau... Sonic: Huh? Bao: Wenn Canku aggressiv ist, denkt Canku auch weniger nach, was sie tut im Gegensatz zu Conquering Storm. Obendrein blockt Conquering Storm auch vieles ab und ist schnell im Gegensatz zu Canku. Sonic: Wenn du so ein Experte bist, warum habe ich gegen Canku verloren? Bao: Sie kann Ninjutsu. Und du hast nicht überlegt. Sonic: Wenn du meinst. Canku: Ich darf mich doch nicht von einem kleinen Luchs verprügeln lassen! CS: Tust du das aber nicht? Canku: Game Over, B****! Canku springt auf CS und bleibt auf sie liegen, während sie sie verprügelt. Canku: DU HAST NERVEN, EINFACH AUFZUTAUCHEN, UM MEINEN PLAN ZU VERSAUEN, DU BLÖDE.... CS gibt Canku eine Kopfnuss Canku: AH! CS befreit sich CS: Du bedrohst Dragon Kingdom und dann erwartest du keinen Widerstand? Ken: Sie hat wirklich eine Chance. Liza: Ich gehe zurück. Amy: Aber... Sally: Lass sie. Sie muss zu ihren Clan zurück. Tails: So sind die Regeln. Sonic: Gehts euch gut, Leute? Sally: Mir ging es mal besser. Tails: Es geht. Amy: Wenn du da bist, geht es mir gleich besser! Sonic: Lass mich in Ruhe, Amy! Ken: Ich hasse die Stacheln der Kakteen. Sonst geht es mir gut. Canku: Du bist gerade erst Bride geworden und denkst, du kannst dich mit mir anlegen? CS: Rede nicht, KÄMPF! CS rennt in schneller Geschwindigkeit zu Canku und springt und trifft Cankus Gesicht mit ihrem Knie, was Canku außer Gefecht setzt. Sonic: Sie hat es geschafft. Ryu: War doch klar. CS: Ich weiß nicht, wer du glaubst, wer du bist, aber Canku the Cruel ist nicht dein Name, sondern Canku the Harmless. Canku: ... CS: Du bist geschlagen und jetzt bringe ich dich ins Gefängnis. Canku: NIEMAND BRINGT MICH ZURÜCK INS GEFÄNGNIS! Canku steht auf einmal wieder auf, im vollster Überraschung für Conquering Storm und kann nicht so schnell reagieren, als Canku sie nimmt und gegen einen Baum wirft! CS: ...ok. Canku: NICHTS IST OK, BIA***! Canku nimmt den Baum und reißt ihn raus und trifft Conquering Storm. CS: OH. Canku: … Canku gibt jetzt alles ein Ende und haut auf Conquering Storms Kopf. CS liegt auf dem Boden. Doch Canku nimmt Conquering Storm und hebt sie zu sich hoch. Von Auge zu Auge. Canku: Du hast gut gekämpft Conquering Storm, doch jetzt werde ich dich töten. Ryu: Niemand geht mit unserer Bride so um! Während Canku ihre Hand hebt, um Conquering Storm das Genick zu brechen, kommt Ryu und beißt Canku in den Schwanz. Canku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Canku lässt CS los und letztere keucht und hustet. Ryu: Alles OK, Bride? CS: Du hast mein Leben gerettet Ryu. Und jetzt schicken wir Canku ins Gefängnis, Raiju Style. Canku: Du lernst es nicht oder? Sally: Aber der Rest...alle ATTACKE! Canku: Was? Amy greift Canku mit ihren Hammer an und trifft ihren Fuß. Tails schlägt sie auf ihren Bauch, Ken grillt sie kurz mit Blitzen. Sally grinst und Sonic, Gongzhu, Bao und Conquering Storm rennen zu Canku. Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf sie, Gongzhu und Bao schlagen sie gleichzeitig ins Gesicht. Dann kommt Conquering Storm und steckt ein Kunai in Cankus Hals. Canku: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Bao: Was zum? Sonic: Alter. CS: Canku hat einfach eine Sache vergessen: NIEMAND. LEGT. SICH. MIT. CONQUERING STORM. AN! Sally: Sie lebt noch. Bringen wir sie ins Gefängnis. Gongzhu: Ich habe Hydro gefunden. Hydro: Bao? Bao: Hydro? Bao und Hydro umarmen sich und weinen. Sie taten es. Sally: Ich glaube jetzt ist es Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Gongzhu, Bao und Ken. Gongzhu: Bye, Schöne Heimreise! Ken: Bye Sally. Amy: Oh, da kommt NICOLE. NICOLE: Cream ist mit Vanilla und Cosmo nach Hause geflogen. Ach ja, Schöne Grüße von Li Moon und Li Yuen. CS: Da jetzt alles vorbei ist, werde ich mich jetzt mit meiner Aufgabe beschäftigen. CS geht. Sonic: Tschau Bao, vielleicht sollten wir uns wiedersehen und nochmal irgendwo einbrechen? Bao: Psst! Hydro: Was? Sonic: Spaß, Bao! Bye. Tails: Der Tornado ist startklar! Sonic: OK, Tails. Lass die Kiste abheben! Tails: Gern. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sally und NICOLE fliegen weg. DOCH DAS BEDEUTET NICHT, DASS DIE HEIMREISE UNBESCHWERLICH WIRD! Nächstes Mal: Sonic in Chun-Nan! Aber was ist mit Canku? Conquering Storm? Es wird irgendwann beantwortet. Kategorie:Folgen